


kill la Crona

by lemony_sneaker



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Black Blood, bayonetta mention, casual conversation, cursed headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemony_sneaker/pseuds/lemony_sneaker
Summary: Crona unintentionally reveals a secret that makes Soul uncomfortable.





	kill la Crona

Soul leans forward from his spot on the couch, his eyes focused on the screen before him, a controller clutched in his hands, quick fingers flicking between buttons. Hauntingly exciting music plays from the speakers as his character fights through hordes of angels, four guns spewing rapid-fire shots, demon limbs punching and kicking, striking pose after fabulous pose. Soul had bought Bayonetta 2 earlier that afternoon and is intent on playing until he finishes it, even if it takes all night.

Through the noises of the game, he hears the front door to the apartment open and close. Maka must be home, probably with Crona in tow. The two of them had been spending a lot of time together lately, nearly inseparable since the kishin’s defeat.

“I need to change, then I’ll be ready to go. Wait for me in here?” Maka says as she enters the living room on the way to her bedroom. “Ugh. Are you still playing that perverted game, Soul?” she says to him in passing, a look of annoyance on her face. He pays her no mind, though, and keeps playing. He’s heard her criticisms on the game every time he played the first one and knows that she won’t listen to anything he says in defense, so why bother?

He does stir from his focus on the game when Crona asks, “Can I watch?” With a jerk of his head, Soul motions for them to sit. They do so, and Ragnarok comes out to watch, resting his arms on Crona’s head and his head on his arms. Soul keeps gaming, and, for a few seconds, there is relative silence, broken when Ragnarok gasps loudly in shock and tugs on Crona’s hair. He points at the scream. 

“The bitch is stripping!” he exclaims in excitement. “You’ve been holding out of me, you selfish piranha-faced loser. Come on, give us a clear view of her tits? No wait, make her take off everything! Oh! I know! Make her squat, full view of her panties!”

“What?! I’m not doing any of that, you perverted ping-pong ball arts-and-crafts project,” Soul says back, equal parts surprised and annoyed by the sword’s words. “Besides,” he continues with a smirk, “Bayo here doesn’t wear underwear.”

Ragnarok barks out a short laugh before pulling on Crona’s cheek and saying, “Just like you, right you little exhibitionist?”

“Ragnarok!” Crona shouts, scandalized, slate grey blush covering their face and neck. Bayonetta jumps up a series of cliffs and Crona blurts out, panicked, trying to defend themself to Soul, “That’s not true, I wear underwear now, I swear!”

Soul says, “I believe you,” and Crona’s shoulders drop in relief. On the screen, Bayonetta slams a river of fists and feet into a crowd of enemies. Soul picks off the stragglers with her guns and moves on to the next area. “If it’s any comfort, I’ve heard Black*Star goes commando sometimes.”

“Why does this bitch have to keep putting her clothes back on,” Ragnarok loudly complains.

“She uses her hair to summon the demon limbs. After that, it goes back to normal.”

“Who gives a shit about her hair? What does her hair have to do with stripping?”

“Her clothes are her hair. She can control it with magic.”

“Oh! Just like me,” Crona pipes up.

Soul blinks, trying to process what Crona just said, not hearing Ragnarok’s next words.

“Yeah, but she actually looks good in them. Not like your scrawny-”

“Wait. What?” Soul pauses the game when Bayonetta gets hit by a weakling’s attack, and turns to Crona with a confused look on his face. “Are you saying your clothes are made of your hair?”

“Of course not, stupid,” says Ragnarok, and Soul sighs in relief. Crona is kind of odd to say the least, so Soul wasn’t sure whether something like that is possible for them. “They're made of blood, obviously.”

Crona nods in agreement, their face unabashed, though their usual timid, anxious frown remains in place. A flurry of emotions flows through Soul in quick succession: shock, confusion, concern, then curiosity. Before he can ask a follow up question in an attempt to wrap his head around the new information, Maka’s walks into the living room, wearing a slightly nicer outfit than before. She barely stops in the living room to pull Crona to their feet, excitedly saying, “Come on, if we don’t hurry, we’ll miss the previews!”

With a wave goodbye, Crona is out the door behind Maka and Soul is alone in the apartment again. He sits, unmoving, for a long while, slow to understand and accept the revelation. He is so confused, question after question rushing through his mind. Black blood can make clothes? What else can it make? Does Crona always wear black blood? Can Ragnarok control their robe? Is that why it never gets a hole? Has Crona ever worn real clothes?!

He can remember seeing Crona in a total of three different outfits during their time at Shibusen: their black robe, their formalwear, and their gym clothes. They basically just told Soul that the robe is black blood, but there’s no way the other two outfits are made of blood too, right? So, Soul is a little relieved that they at least own some actual clothes, even if he’s not yet sure how to feel about Crona protecting their modesty with blood. He wonders if Maka knows, if she should know. Is it worth mentioning? Does Crona even know that they should be wearing fabric? Is he making too big a deal out of this? This isn’t cool at all.

Soul glances at the television screen, at the pause menu of his new game. His mind isn’t right for gaming now, and he’d just rage, so he decides to go lie down for a while instead. When he reaches the threshold of his room, a startling thought hits him. “Can I do that?”

**Author's Note:**

> So. You know how in the manga, Maka gets a black blood dress while resonating with Soul? My theory is that Crona does that all the time on accident and thinks nothing of it. I mean, its not like anyone's called them on being naked yet; and really, what are clothes?


End file.
